Hunting for Sparrows
by alohaflower
Summary: After endless wars and countless deaths, there is finally peace in the forest. Or so it is thought. When two Windclan kits discover a prophecy about Sparrowkit's grand destiny, strange events begin to occur and important cats end up dead. It's up to Silverkit and Sparrowkit to find the murderer and stop him before war breaks out among the clans. Rated T for Warriors.
1. Allegiances and Prologue

Windclan

Leader

Ravenstar - Very dark gray tabby she-cat with green eyes and distinctive black markings.

Deputy

Squirrelleap - Ginger tom with darker spots and sharp green eyes.

Medicine Cat

Hollowstripe - Cream-colored tabby tom with amber eyes.

Warriors

Willowstream - Pale gray and white she-cat with green eyes.

Crookedtail - Tortiseshell she-cat with amber eyes and a twisted tail.

(Apprentice, Jaypaw)

Owlmask - Brown tabby tom with darker markings.

Wildheart - Brown tabby tom with a white-tipped tail and green eyes.

Lionfang - Golden tabby tom with a white-tipped tail and amber eyes.

(Apprentice, Berrypaw)

Dayfall - Pale ginger she-cat with green eyes and long fur.

Wrenwing - Pale brown tabby she-cat with blue eyes and white patches.

Apprentices

Jaypaw - Blue-gray tom with white paws and a white belly.

Berrypaw - White she-cat with green eyes and pale gray stripes.

Queens

Breezefeather - Sleek silver she-cat with blue eyes.

(Mother of Wildheart's kits, Silverkit and Sparrowkit)

Frosteye - White tabby she-cat with one green eye and one blue eye.

(Mother of Lionfang's kits, Goldenkit, Sunkit, and Stormkit)

Elders

Flowermask - Dark brown she-cat with a white muzzle and amber eyes.

Kits

Silverkit - Sleek silver tabby she-cat with green eyes.

Sparrowkit - Brown and white she-cat with green eyes.

Goldenkit - Golden tabby she-cat with darker golden spots and amber eyes.

Sunkit - Golden tabby tom with amber eyes.

Stormkit - White and gray tom with one green eye and one blue eye.

Riverclan

Leader

Thistlestar - Light gray tabby tom with amber eyes.

Deputy

Darktail - Blue-gray tom with a black-tipped tail and green eyes.

Medicine Cat

Mapleleaf - Dark brown tabby she-cat with white paws and amber eyes.

Warriors

Honeytail - White she-cat with a golden-tipped tail and green eyes.

Tigerstripe - Brown tabby she-cat with white paws and distinctive dark stripes. (Apprentice, Emberpaw)

Ashstep - Gray and white tom with darker gray spots and amber eyes.

Spottedsky - Small tortoiseshell she-cat with amber eyes

(Apprentice, Clawpaw.)

Grayspots - Gray and white tom with darker gray splotches and amber eyes.

Hawkwing - Pale brown tabby tom with sharp green eyes.

Apprentices

Emberpaw - Ginger she-cat with amber eyes.

Clawpaw - Dark brown tabby tom with green eyes.

Queens

Whitefeather - White she-cat with green eyes. (Expecting Thistlestar's Kits, Smokekit M, Briarkit M, Snowkit F)

Elders

Tinywhisker - Small brown and white tabby she-cat with amber eyes and short whiskers.

Kits

None.

Thunderclan

Leader

Brackenstar - Dark ginger tom with a black-tipped tail and green eyes.

Deputy

Ivystream - Gray and white she-cat with amber eyes.

Medicine Cat

Lightningpool - Brown tabby tom with green eyes.

Warriors

Nettlefang - Tortiseshell and white she-cat with green eyes.

Runningstep - Black and white tom with amber eyes.

(Apprentice, Lakepaw)

Oakleaf - Dark brown tabby tom with paler brown paws and green eyes. (Apprentice, Shrewpaw)

Flamepelt - Bright ginger she-cat with amber eyes.

(Apprentice, Dapplepaw)

Rainstorm - Blue-gray tom with green eyes and a white-tipped tail. (Apprentice, Shadepaw)

Blizzardflight - White-furred tom with green eyes.

Sweetlight - Pale gray she-cat with amber eyes.

Ripplepelt - Light gray tom with green eyes.

(Apprentice, Pinepaw)

Apprentices

Lakepaw - Gray she-cat with amber eyes.

Dapplepaw - Tortoiseshell and white she-cat with green eyes.

Shadepaw - Gray she-cat with darker gray splashes and amber eyes.

Pinepaw - Brown tabby tom with amber eyes and a black-tipped tail.

Queens

Brightflower - Pale gray she-cat with green eyes.

(Expecting Runningstep's Kits)

Elders

Littlefoot - Small brown tabby tom with blue eyes.

Kits

None.

Shadowclan

Leader

Echostar - Ginger and brown she-cat with white paws and green eyes.

Deputy

Wolftail - Gray tabby she-cat with a jet black tail-tip and amber eyes.

Medicine Cat

Heatherberry - Light gray tabby tom with green eyes.

Warriors

Foxfang - Ginger and white tabby tom with green eyes and a black-tipped tail.

Bluepool - Blue-gray and white tabby she-cat with green eyes. (Apprentice, Whitepaw)

Darkfoot - Gray tabby tom with dark gray paws and amber eyes.

Smokeface - Cream-colored tom with a dark gray face and green eyes.

(Apprentice, Streampaw)

Blossomwind - Dark ginger she-cat with amber eyes.

Blackstripe - Dark Gray tabby tom with distinctive black stripes and amber eyes. (Apprentice, Lilypaw)

Apprentices

Whitepaw - White she-cat with green eyes.

Streampaw - Dark gray tom with a white tail tip.

Lilypaw - Tortoiseshell she-cat with green eyes.

Queens

Amberstorm - Dark brown tabby she-cat with green eyes.

(Expecting Foxfang's kits)

Mistylight - Tortiseshell she-cat with a white muzzle and amber eyes. (Mother of Darkfoot's kit, Barkkit)

Leafblaze - Dark brown she-cat with a white tipped tail.

(Mother of Smokeface's Kits, Cherrykit, Lostkit, Flowerkit)  
Elders

None

Kits

Barkkit - Brown tabby tom with amber eyes.

Cherrykit - Ginger she-cat with green eyes.

Lostkit - Brown and white tabby tom with a twisted paw.

Flowerkit - Brown and white she-cat with amber eyes.

~ Prologue ~

A cold storm blew through the forest that day. Every cat stayed inside their warm dens, avoiding the freezing rain and dreary mist outside. All except three. An elderly cream-colored tom with dark stripes, a gray-colored she-cat with strange black markings, and a huge ginger-spotted tom with a fluffy pelt.

"Why, Hollowstripe, did you find it necessary to bring us out in the rain?" the she-cat muttered, shaking droplets of water out of her whiskers. The cream-colored tom snorted in response. "It's a prophecy. One the other cats of Windclan shouldn't hear…" he muttered, flicking his tail dismissively.

"So what is this prophecy?" the orange tom intervened, his wet fur fluffing up again. "And why couldn't we discuss it in the medicine den?"

Hollowstripe paused for a moment, then said, "because, one of the queens is in the medicine den. I told you before, this is for our ears, and our ears only."

The black she-cat frowned. "Do you mean Breezefeather? She's one of our most trusted warriors. I'm sure this is something she'd be able to hear, unless it's really bad."

Hollowstripe hissed impatiently. "Ravenstar, it's about her kits. They were recently named… Sparrowkit and Silverkit. Now, listen. The prophecy was…

In the Sparrow's talons she holds peace,

If your truce ever begins to cease,

But beware of the Sparrow's own plight,

For it could damage the Sparrow's flight,

A wingless Sparrow could fall to the ground,

Leaving only a lonely sound," he finished.

Ravenstar nodded. "Yes, it has to be talking about Sparrowkit. But for all I know, Sparrowkit can't fly. So, I assume it's also stuffed with awkward Starclan metaphors."

Hollowstripe huffed in frustration. "That's not the point. Either way, it says basically: If things start going badly, Sparrowkit will save the forest, unless she ruins everything, then a 'lonely sound' will be left. Who could that be?"

The fluffy orange tom spoke up this time. "Is it Echostar? I don't know what to think of her. As deputy, I consider it my duty to watch the leaders at the gathering. Thistlestar looks amused, Brackenstar looks amiable, and Echostar looks bored."

A grin flickered across Ravenstar's face. "True,

Squirrelleap. But I bet if we wanted to manipulate the prophecy, maybe I could convince Frosteye to name one of her kits Echokit or Songkit. She's expecting. Wrenpaw and Daypaw's warrior ceremonies are coming up. I could name them Dayecho and Wrensong, as insurance," she said, and could hardly stifle her laughter.

Hollowstripe hissed again. "This is a serious matter. Ravenstar, you have three lives left, and I don't want to have a leader named Squirrelstar. This could seriously affect the future… of you and Windclan," Hollowstripe said.

Ravenstar tensed up and pricked her ears, her fur standing on end and green eyes wide. "We're being watched."

A rustling sound came from the bushes, and all three cats heard the squealing of a tiny kit. Ravenstar leapt after it, and soon saw the cause of the noise.

Silverkit, hardly out of the nursery, hardly two moons old, was staring up at her with big eyes. Her tiny body looked even smaller with wet fur, and her little paws pattered against the ground with a noise almost as quiet as the raindrops.

Ravenstar lunged forward and grabbed Silverkit by the scruff, ignoring the squealing of the tiny kit. "What are you doing out here? You're soaked through! What if you get sick?" Ravenstar demanded, and the kit offered little response before Hollowstripe and Squirrelleap had caught up.

"I… I heard you leave camp and wanted to come too! You sounded like you were going somewhere fun," said Silverkit, shivering violently. Ravenstar's expression softened as she asked gently, "how much did you hear?"

"Something about… Echostar and… um… something about squirrels? I didn't really understand, sorry…" mumbled Silverkit. Ravenstar nodded. "Okay, let's get you back to camp." She flicked her tail, signaling Squirrelleap and Hollowstripe to follow her, and together the cats entered the camp and warmed up in the heathery dens of the moor.

But something was bothering Ravenstar. The look on Silverkit's face was something she hadn't seen in a long time. It disturbed her deeply, but she couldn't quite remember what it was.

It was moonhigh before Ravenstar was able to put her paw on it. On the face of the kit was the thrill of getting away with a lie. A chill went down Ravenstar's spine. Why was she doubting the words of a two moon old kit? Silverkit could hardly speak or run. The kit said it only remembered about hearing things on Echostar and Squirrelleap, but was that the truth?

Ravenstar felt strangely troubled, and though she knew she shouldn't be so suspicious of such a young cat, she could hardly stop her expression from souring every time she remembered that night. Ravenstar felt a prick of dread as she wondered…

How much does that kit really know?


	2. Chapter One: The Two Toms

Chapter One

Silverkit's eyes opened slowly on the day of her apprenticeship ceremony. She yawned and stretched, then took a moment to look around. The nursery was not as it should be. It was still made of heather and stray bits of brambles, but the sun didn't peek through the branches like it should.

More disturbingly… it was empty. "Sparrowkit? Mom? Frosteye? Stormkit? Goldenkit?" she called, to no answer. She staggered to her feet and walked outside. No one was there.

"Mom! Dad!" Silverkit cried, bounding through the empty camp. "Where are you?" The stars that seemingly surrounded her gave off an unsteady glow, disorienting for Silverkit, who sprinted through the camp, looking for any sign of life.

The moon gave everything a ghostly glow, and Silverkit shivered. "Silverkit, I'm here," said a voice, and Silverkit jumped when she heard it.

"It's okay, it's only me. I'm Hailstorm. Don't be afraid, little one," he said, his voice smooth and soothing. The camp, which had once looked ghastly in the starlight, now looked much warmer with any kind of cat around.

"Where am I?" asked Silverkit, still wary. "I want to go home." The cat laughed, their chuckling sounding like tinkling bells. "We're at Starclan's version of Windclan camp. The stars can look very empty if you don't have someone to guide you through them. You must've been very scared," said Hailstorm, as Silverkit realized his gray fur shimmered with starlight.

"You heard Hollowstripe tell Ravenstar the prophecy, right?" he asked, and Silverkit nodded. "Clever kit. But this is an urgent message. You must…" Hailstorms' voice was cut off by a horrendous sound and a brilliant flash of light.

Silverkit's eyes opened slowly on the day of her apprenticeship ceremony. She yawned and stretched, then took a moment to look around. The nursery was not as it should be. It was still made of heather and stray bits of brambles, but the sun didn't peek through the branches like it should.

More disturbingly, it was empty.

Silverkit had the strangest sense of deja vu.

"Mom? Dad?" Silverkit called. Silverkit looked around. The camp was no longer filled with stars… wait, stars?

Silverkit looked up and saw the black, endless sky. There was no moon, no stars, and yet the camp was oddly bright, and a reddish tinge surrounded the place.

"Silverkit, look over here. I've come to help you," said a voice. Silverkit jumped and turned around, and saw a friendly-looking blue-gray tom with a black-tipped tail. "Don't worry, I'm just going to help you."

Silverkit widened her eyes. "Where am I? What's going on?" The blue-gray tom smiled warmly. "You came to my home. But more importantly, I have a special message for you. Can you deliver it?"

Silverkit shivered and nodded in the cold gaze of the cat's amber eyes.

"Good. Now, you just need to go to the Riverclan border, at sunhigh. No other cats can be with you. Do not cross the border, or you might cross some Riverclan cats. And don't tell the leader about me, only about that other Starclan cat you saw, Hailstorm. Got it?" the blue-gray tom asked. Silverkit nodded and opened her jaw to speak but was interrupted by a horrendous sound and a brilliant flash of light.

Silverkit's eyes opened slowly on the day of her apprenticeship ceremony. She yawned and stretched, then took a moment to look around.

Silverkit had the strangest sense of deja vu.

Silverkit was momentarily surprised that the nursery was as it should be, sun peeking through the branches, her sister and mother fast asleep. She didn't understand why until a memory came to her.

A very friendly tom had spoken to her. Was he from Starclan? She remembered very clearly that he wanted her to go to the Riverclan border. Wait... there were two toms. Hailstorm. One of them was called Hailstorm. Memories came rushing back to her, and she knew what she needed to do.

Frosteye's voice interrupted her thoughts. "Goldenkit, be gentle with Sunkit. You can't play that rough," Frosteye scolded, her eyes glinting. One of Frosteye's eyes was a forest green, the other a frosty blue. Stormkit, one of her three kits, shared this trait with her. The other two had normal amber eyes, inherited from their father, Lionfang.

Silverkit's apprenticeship ceremony was today, and although she was excited for it, she couldn't take her mind off of the Starclan cats she saw.

When Wildheart, Silverkit's father, entered the den, he looked so happy her mind left the Starclan cats and she was filled with bliss. "You're both going to be apprentices today! Let's get you both groomed," Wildheart said,beaming. Breezefeather chuckled as Silverkit glanced over at Sparrowkit, who looked more excited than any cat Silverkit had ever seen.

"Silverkit, we're going to be apprentices today! It's been so long! We'll get to leave camp and see the whole wide world!" Sparrowkit squealed, her fur fluffing up with anticipation. "I can't wait! I wonder who our mentors will be?" Sparrowkit pondered, a smile plastered on her face.

Suddenly, Hollowstripe poked his head into the den and said, "Silverkit, I need to talk to you," he said firmly, his expression serious. Breezefeather tilted her head, and opened her jaw to say something, but the look on Hollowstripe's face caused her to swallow her words.

Silverkit trotted over to Hollowstripe, who led her behind the nursery where no one could hear them. "Silverkit…" Hollowstripe asked hesitantly, "have you had any strange dreams lately?"

Silverkit was surprised at the question, and she decided to tell him part of the story. "I was in a place filled with weird stars and moonlight - and this cat named Hailstorm came and talked to me. He had a shimmery gray pelt with a white-tipped tail and tiny black spots near his nose," said Silverkit, recalling her short conversation with Hailstorm. "It seemed like he wanted to tell me something, but I don't know what it was."

Hollowstripe nodded. "Both Ravenstar and I have had strange dreams about you and your sister recently. One of those dreams was a vision of you, running through the moonlight, herbs sprouting under your paws. I can only imagine Starclan wants you to be a medicine cat."

Silverkit's jaw hung open in surprise. Silverkit had never really imagined herself as a medicine cat, and although she was not completely opposed to the idea, she didn't know what to think. Silverkit simply stared for a moment before saying, "you said that you had a dream about my sister, too. What was your dream about her?" Silverkit asked, still trying to process Hollowstripe's previous statement.

Hollowstripe paused for a moment before saying, "Ravenstar doesn't want me to tell anyone yet. We're going to say something at the apprentice ceremony. But either way… how do you feel about becoming a medicine cat?" Hollowstripe asked.

Silverkit imagined herself healing her clanmates instead of being a warrior. Sorting herbs, interpreting dreams from Starclan… though it may not have compared to the glory of a warrior, Silverkit could see herself being happy there.

With that… Silverkit sealed her fate with a simple nod. Hollowstripe seemed pleased. He was getting old, and it was plain to see he needed a replacement as soon as possible. None of Frosteye's kits seemed very interested, and Hollowstripe direly needed an apprentice.

Hollowstripe led her back to the nursery, where everyone there scarcely had time to question Silverkit before the apprenticeship ceremony began.

"Sparrowkit **,** you have reached the age of six moons, and it is time for you to be apprenticed. From this day on, until you receive your warrior name, you will be known as Sparrowpaw. Your mentor will be Willowstream. I hope she will pass down all she knows on to you," said Ravenstar formally, and Sparrowpaw puffed up in excitement, with Willowstream looking happy in the background.

"Willowstream **,** you are ready to take on an apprentice. You had received excellent training from Flamefur, and you have shown yourself to be brave and honest. You will be the mentor of Sparrowpaw, and I expect you to pass on all you know to her," Ravenstar finished.

"Sparrowkit! Sparrowkit!" the clan cheered, slightly confused. "Both me and Hollowstripe have been receiving frequent dreams from Starclan about Silverkit and Sparrowkit. One dream about Silverkit showed her dancing through a field in the moonlight, herbs sprouting beneath her paws. This is an inevitable sign - Starclan wants her to be a medicine cat."

The clan was silent, and Ravenstar continued. "Silverkit has agreed to be our next medicine cat."

"Cats of Windclan, as you know, I will not be around forever. So it's time I took an apprentice. I have chosen a cat who shows kindness and talent. Silverkit will be your next medicine cat," said Hollowstripe.

"Silverkit, do you accept the post of medicine cat?" asked Ravenstar, who was obviously getting bored.

"Yes," said Silverkit.

"Okay. Then you will travel with Hollowstripe to the Moonpool. Gathering dismissed."

The cats dispersed, some curiously coming to speak with Silverkit, others congratulating them. Everyone was shocked at Silverkit's sudden change in life path, but the response was overall positive. After all, the clan needed a new medicine cat and Starclan had shown it's approval. Silverkit still remembered that she needed to go to the Riverclan border, but she didn't quite know where it was, and Hollowstripe wanted to sort herbs.

But Silverkit decided there and then that she would get to the Riverclan border and discover the secrets that lie near the riverbank no matter what, even if it was the last thing she did.


	3. Chapter 2: Battle at the Riverbank

~ Chapter Two ~

It was a half-moon or so since her apprentice ceremony in camp, and she had already gone through the ceremony at the Moonstone.

Silverpaw's first pawsteps in Starclan had gone almost normally, but not quite. The cat whom she had met in her first Starclan dream was Palestar, the previous Windclan leader. Hollowstripe said that leaders don't usually guide medicine cats in dreams, unless this medicine cat was of particular note. He theorized that it was most likely to show approval for Silverpaw's becoming a medicine cat.

At that time, Silverpaw had felt a sense of pride and honor, and knew that Starclan had noticed her specifically. All the feelings of pride and honor shriveled in her chest as she crept along the edge of the riverbank.

Silverpaw was supposed to be looking for watermint and mallow, but her focus wasn't there. It was on the the cat who had asked her to go to the Riverclan border. She sniffed tentatively. She was here now, but she wasn't quite sure what she needed to do. Was someone going to come meet her? Was she supposed to find something there?

Silverpaw stretched and sunk her claws into the mud. Sighing, she returned to her assigned task and began looking for herbs, finding a small clump of mallow along the side of the stream. She yanked it out of the ground and held it in her jaw. This was going to be all that Hollowstripe needed... but... nothing had happened at the border. Silverpaw stayed and hung around the Riverbank, 'looking' for watermint, but Hollowstripe was going to be worried about her if she didn't return soon. She decided to give up. No one would come.

A flash of blue-gray fur proved her wrong. Silverpaw hardly had time to widen her eyes and drop her mallow in shock before a huge tom sunk his fangs into her flank. She shrieked and thrashed wildly as he pinned her down, and she felt a flash of horror as she realized that this _was_ the tom from her dream. He was here. And he was trying to kill her.

She swiped randomly at the tom, and a lucky strike hit the tom's neck. He hissed in fury as she slipped from his grasp and ran as fast as she could. She heard his pawsteps behind her, and she kept sprinting across the riverbank. She stumbled on the slippery stones and felt the tom's claws rake across her hind legs.

The jolt of pain distracted her as she turned quickly and tried to run in another direction. As she ran past the mystery cat, his claws slashed at her face. Silverpaw's vision blurred as the left side of her face burned, but she knew she couldn't stop running. She kept sprinting across the fields, and though her vision was impaired, Silverpaw was much faster than the mystery cat. Silverpaw was an apprentice from Windclan, and in any normal circumstance this cat would never be able to catch up to her.

But Silverpaw's legs were feeling weaker, and she began getting dizzy. Head throbbing, she heard his loud pawsteps get closer. Silverpaw screamed for help, and the scent of pine filled her nose and she dove into the line of trees marking the Shadowclan border. "Help me!" Silverpaw screeched again, her high-pitched cry echoing off the trees.

Silverpaw stumbled, and the tom pinned her down, claws sinking into shoulders. Silverpaw screamed again, her cries becoming noticably weaker.

Suddenly a ginger-colored cat shot out the brush, knocking the blue-gray tom away from Silverpaw. The tom snarled, and fled immediately. Silverpaw tried to stand, but collapsed again. Dizzy, she hardly comprehended the scene, and gazed up at the cat who saved her. "Great Starclan!" the she-cat said, her voice shrill. Three other cats came out of the bushes, all looking at Silverpaw, horror in their eyes.

"Whitepaw, hurry back to camp! Get Heatherberry!" Silverpaw heard the ginger tom call, and she heard faint mews of concern as everything faded into darkness.

"Silverpaw! Silverpaw!" a gentle voice called, and Silverpaw's eyes fluttered open. Silverpaw felt too sore to move and everything was dark on one side of her, but looked up with her remaining eye and saw a kindly light-gray tom sitting next to her. "Heatherberry!" Silverpaw said, struggling to sit up. "I saw you at the Moonstone... you're the Shadowclan medicine cat."

Heatherberry nodded. "Are you alright? Echostar and Foxfang found you. What happened?"

"I'm not sure... I was at the riverbank looking for mallow when something attacked me," Silverpaw said uncertainly. Heatherberry sighed. "I'm glad you're okay," she said. "Don't worry about your clan. We sent a patrol to inform them about what happened to you. You'll be fit to go home before the next gathering, but it might be a while," Heatherberry said nervously.

Silverpaw laid down again, her head throbbing. "What happened to my eye? I can't see... whoever that was scratched it really hard. Is it going to be okay?" Silverpaw asked, and Heatherberry shook her head.

"I'm sorry, Silverpaw, but I couldn't save it. At least you'll be able to see out of your other eye," she said. "And as a medicine cat, you won't be doing really any fighting, so you shouldn't have to worry about it hindering your battle skills," she said, and Silverpaw sighed and nodded.

"And... we do know who attacked you. It's going to cause some serious trouble at the next gathering, Foxfang saw the cat as he fled. The cat who attacked you was Darktail, the deputy of Riverclan."


End file.
